Cupcakes 2 one last chance
by Bronysonic123
Summary: Is it true that rainbow dash died during cupcakes or will she come back. It has been ten years since the original cupcakes, and pinkie is ready to bake. The mane 5 learn about her secret, will they save everyone from this monster or will they be the next batch of baked goods


Cupcakes 2  
One last chance  
I will be honest with you I like the fan fiction cupcakes by sergeant sprinkle. To tell you this is my second fan fiction so It might not be the best. I got my inspiration for this story by watching tons of random cupcake videos, and the question raises what would happen if rainbow dash was brought back from the dead?

Warning this fan-fiction is gory,questionable, and maybe funny. This story takes place ten years after the original cupcakes. Also if you don't like cupcakes turn back now. read at your own risk!

Chapter 1  
The secret

It has been ten years since the death of rainbow dash, and many ponies want to know how her disappearance happened. There was a new look to pony ville it was guarded by many ponies thanks to princess twilight. The residents of pony ville were now scared not just because rainbow dash died, but nine other ponies did as well. The whole town was not completely depressed for one reason, pinkie pie is always here to make every pony smile.

A pink pony was walking down the streets greeting every pony she saw. She seemed in a hurry and bolted to sugar cube corner. When pinkie entered her room, she trotted to the the closet to grab something? The happy pony pulled out a key, she looked both ways to make sure know one saw her; as she sneaked threw sugar cube corner. Pinkie began to walk into her basement. The layout of the room was noting but a door made for a filly. She put the key into the door and, once again she made sure know one was following her. Pinkie struggled to get into the door, but eventually she made it in.

It was room that was quite familiar; the same room where rainbow dash meet her demise. Pinkie burst out with a smile and walked up to a certain doll.

"Hi rainbow dash, can you believe it's been ten years since me and you had some fun".

The party pony was looking at her surroundings,there was blood, fur, horns, wings, and left over cutie marks. Pinkie was thinking on how much of a mess it is to make cupcakes. Pinkie went back to her friend giving her a hug, and remembering the good times.

"Rainbow dash do you remember that night it was pure fun, but only if you were still alive we could have even more. Rainbow dash I want you to know that your the best friend any pony can have."

"Pinkie are you home, I have to tell you something" a unknown voice called.

Pinkie ran out of the secret room to see who was calling her name. In a hurry pinkie charged out of the secret room, and hid the key in her hair. When pinkie made it to the front door, she saw a purple pony waiting for her.

"Hi twilight, what's up" pinkie asked.

"Not much I just thought me and you could talk" twilight asked.

The two ponies were on the run to twilight pinkie entered the room twilight immediately locked the door behind her.  
"Pinkie I had to make sure that know one else was here. I think that I know what happened to rainbow dash, someone in pony ville must of murdered her! The reason that I called you here is because you and rainbow dash were such great friends, maybe you knew about it."

Pinkie pie had know clue on what to do. Twilight stared at pinkie trying to think what could of happened to dash. Twilight thought about it for a bit and then came to a conclusion?

"You killed her, it was you after all these years, you are the pony that killed our friend. Never mind not your friend because a friend would not kill another friend. Pinkie why would you do that to poor rainbow dash."

Pinkie ran to the kitchen, grabbed a chair and threw it as hard as she could right at twilight. She quickly went back into the kitchen and grabbed the sharpest knife that Twilight owned, and began to stab her friend as hard as she could. Twilight woke up immediately looking at the knife that was forced into her. She began to use her magic to try to get it out, pinkie noticed that she was trying to get the knife out of her with her magic so she did her best to saw of her horn. The knife was to weak to cut off the horn, so she continued to stab the purple alicorn. The blood was all over the library, with a few of twilight's organs splattered all over the floor.

"I'm sorry twilight, but I have to do this or else I can't make my cupcakes".

The purple pony lied there lifeless on the ground, twilight looked around and ever so quietly she called for spike. Go tell celestia" and then after that last word twilight was gone.

Spike hurried and wrote a letter to celestia, but it was to late. Spike looked down at his stomach all he could see was a giant knife sticking out of it. He fell on the ground, and died quick.


End file.
